Coming for a Visit
by TogamiNoodles
Summary: It was a normal day at Surfer's Paradise, everything was fine for the gang. But little did they know someone was coming for a visit. Formerly known as IAmBeingMe


Coming for a Visit

A Stoked story

It was a sunny day at Surfer's Paradise. The sun was shinning, the birds were being annoying and just a good day for the gang. You know them there names are: Reef, Fin, Lo, Emma, Johnny, Broseph. Little they knew that someone was coming for a visit.

**Fin POV **

I was on the sand watching the sunset with my friends, Lo and Emma. It was such a nice day to go for a swim or in my case surf. "I'm so glad we at least have a day of" said my brunette friend, Lo. Emma looked at her, "Yeah, especially on this beautiful day, and anyways you don't do much compared to what I do, I do more work than you" Emma said to her with her red pink hair down. She looked pretty like that but, she liked her air up than down. I snickered, "hey I clean rooms so I earned this" I said. Emma nodded her head, "That's so true". "I'm going to win" I heard. Lo looked around her, "What was that" she asked. "Not what, but who" Emma said looking around her too, Lo looked at her confused. As you can see Emma is smart, really 'cause she uses words I don't know, but don't get me wrong I'm smart too, but not as smart as her.

**Lo POV**

Okay now I'm scared, I just heard something. What was that" I asked. Emma did the same thing I did, "Not what, but who" she said. I gave her a, what look. Then I saw some boys, I saw a boy with red hair, another with big blonde bushy hair, and another with black brown short hair. As they got closer I saw who they were, Reef, Broseph and Johnny. "Ok I was going to scream" Emma said when she saw it was just them. They were coming closer when suddenly they all fell next to us. "Ahhh" I heard. I started at them, the started to laugh. "Not Funny" Reef said still on the ground waving his finger at her. I was still laughing, "It is". Emma, being Emma helped them up. "Thanks Emma" Johnny said. "Your wel … hey TY" she said running over to my brother and her new boyfriend. I patted his back, "its okay, Johnny" I said trying to calm his sadness.

**Emma POV **

I helped them up when I saw my boyfriend, Ty, Lo's brother. "Hey Ty"

I said running to him while he spun me around. He kissed my forehead, "Hi Em what'cha does" he asked. I blushed like mad, "Oh nothing' I said with giggles. He laughed and we both walked over back to my friends. Hand in hand! I know what you're wondering how we got together, well long story short I proved to him that his so called girlfriend whom name is Delila was just using him and also with the help of one of Ty's good girl friend, Willa. I thank her and she told me stop since I was annoying her already. "Hey guys' Ty greeted them. I heard hi's and one grunted hi. I think that one was from Johnny, I know he has a crush on me but if I did not have a boyfriend I would be with him but I'm with Ty. Then we went for surf and he was helping me surf, I was getting better at it.

**Reef POV**

I was about to get to this wave when I heard someone calling my name. "Reef, Reef!" I heard. I turned and the wave hit me knocking my down. I swam back to shore tp se what it was. It was Fin, holding my phone. I ran to her, "What is it?" I asked. Fin looked at me, "You got a text from someone named Becca" she said holding the phone to my face. Becca, Becca, oh right my little sister. I took the phone and saw what it said

Hey what's up Reef?

-*Becky*

Nothing much, what you doing?

-Reefster

Playing with Duke oh and you remember that guy with the red Mohawk a piercing on his nose and on his ears?

-*Becky*

Death what about him?

-Reefster

Yeah, umm I wanted to ask you if it's okay if I go out with him

-*Becky*

Well let me think NO! You remember what Carina told you about him and his brother.

-Reefster

Ugh Reef! I like him and he likes me I know what Carina said she is just a bad girl to remember when we first met her

-*Becky*

Yeah she was all Goth and just shoed her stomach and how do you know he likes you

-Reefster

He told me and I have to go he is taking me to the movies bye Reef

-*Becky*

Bye

-Reefster

**Fin POV**

Who is Becca? He has been on the phone with her for minutes. Is he cheating on me? If he is I'm so going to kill him with my bare hands. He put the phone away and I acted sweet so he would not suspect anything. "Who was it?' I asked with curiosity. Reef looked at me "Uh n-no one" he stuttered. I knew he was lying to me. When some one says no one I know it's some one.

**Reef POV**

I know I should not lie to Fin since she is my girlfriend, but I don't want her to know that I'm not an only child since I told them I was. They did not know about Becky or my other brother, Roger but we call him oger. I know I am going to have to tell them eventually. Sooner or later and I pick later. I looked at her face, her beautiful face, "Don't worry Fin it's no one" I assured her. I gave her a kiss on her head and hugged her.

**Fin POV**

I gave in when he kissed and hugged me. We stayed till it got dark and went back to our nice house, and I'm being sarcastic. I got changed and slept with Lo constantly talking with Broseph.

**Becky POV**

I was on my date with Death, the hottest bad boy in my school. We went to the movies and I remembered about Reef. I texted him when I started to get ready, but the witch of my dad's new wife, which I hate. I liked my real mom better, Carina is just worth nothing. She walked in my room and asked me the stupidest questions. "So Rebecca where you going tonight" she asked obviously not caring. I laughed, "My name is Becky and I'm going out" I told her. She looked at me with her deep red eyes. "Are you going with Quinn or Mabel" she asked. "I'm not going with them; I'm going with ... I could not tell her about Death so I just winged it. With my new friend named, Gina. "Oh okay well I'm going out with your father, bye Reba" she said leaving. Reba? Okay weird. When I got home from my date they were still gone so I decided to call Mabel to take me to the bus stop so I can go stay with my mom. I left a note that said, Dear Dad and Carina, I'm going to stay with my mom and live with her don't worry I will be okay and don't worry I'll be fine. E went to the station and I got a ticket set for tomorrow but I got to get one to take me like now to the hotel that my brother works at which my mom lives near at.

**Regina (mom) POV**

I was sitting on my chair in my porch. I miss my kids, my oldest Ronald, my second oldest, Reef, the other Rebecca, and my little baby Roger. I was looking at the photo album when I heard a knock at the door, it better not be a robber. I walked over and opened the door. It was Rebecca! I out my red bangs back to see if it was really her, it was. "Hi mom" she said. I had tears of joy, "Hi honey" I took her for a hug and she hugged back. She told me she wanted to stay to live with me, I accepted and she unpacked and we went to bed while I let her sleep. In my old friend's room.

**Johnny POV**

It was such a boring day which is always, but then I saw this most beautiful girl with red hair green eyes, she almost looked like she could be Reef's sister but she was so pretty. She walked over to me, "Hi I'm Rebecca Shay, I'm here to see Reef" she said. I was drooling, "Oh- Oh just give me second let me call him" I said to her. I took out my phone and dialed Reef's number. Fin answered, "Hey can you tell Reef that Rebecca Shay Is here to see him" I told her. "Oh okay" she hung up and then after 4 minutes with her I was in love. I'm over Emma besides I asked if she had a boyfriend she said no but she also said that she went on this date with a guy and she did not like it. Reef came running with Fin chasing him. "Ni Fin I'm not" he said yelling towards me. He stopped when he saw Rebecca. "Becky?" he asked. "Hey Reef" she said waving to him. "You two know each other?' Fin and I asked. "Yeah, I'm his" Rebecca did not finish because Reef put his hand over her mouth. "We will be right back" he said leaving with the love of my life.

**Fin POV**

Who was she? Ugh Reef. I groaned and left. I ran to The Office. I saw that I left my board and went to surf. I felt like crying because Reef did not come back. "It's over" I said to myself. I was crying and I did not know. I knew when Lo asked me, I told her and she got mad at Reef, I told Emma too and she said she is probably just his ex or cousin. I went to my room well Lo and Emma's and cried.

**Becky POV**

Reef took me out, who was that blonde next to him, she was pretty. I bit his hand and finally let me go. "What was that for" I asked. "You bit me, and why are you here?" he asked. I smiled, "I now live here" I said. "You live in the hotel". "No diphthong, I live with mom now" I said. "Mom, do you mean Regina" he asked. "Yeah Regina" I said. "oh thanks for welcoming me your so nice" I said sarcastically. when I said that I saw this girl that had these nice high tops.

**Lo POV**

Who was she? I need to tell Fin. I went to our room and found her crying. "Hey Fin what's the matter" I asked. "Reef is cheating one me" she said. After that I told her what I saw and I helped through it. Reef told us to meet him at the Office. Fin and I went and we saw her.

**Reef POV**

I called everyone here so I could introduce Rebecca. Fin Lo and Broseph and Johnny came. Then Emma Ty. "Okay I want to introduce you guys to Rebecca, my sister" I said. "Hi" she said with a little wave. When I said that she was my sister Fin and Lo looked relived. I wonder why.

**Fin POV**

Okay she was his sister. When they all went to talk to her I hugged Reef. "What was that for" he asked. "For not leaving me" I said. He was confused but he hugged me. He is all I need to keep me calm.

Okay pathetic ending I know, I didn't know how to end so I just ended it like that. If you have any suggestions on how I should have ended it tell me, and please no mean comments this is my first story, and I want to know if I am any good. If I'm not I will keep trying. On a scale 1 to 5 how good or bad is my story?


End file.
